The Human Experience
by Cuddlefloofs
Summary: Lady Amalthea has no experience with human bodies. Who better to help her that the very man who turned her into this? Make sure to blame any and all problems with the story on the fact that it is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

T'was a normal day, a day like any other at Haggard's castle. This shining sun and the sparkling sea made a stark contrast to the crumbling, dreary fortress. The inside was even worse, barely resembling what a regal castle should be. The halls were empty, dusty tombs and the rooms were soul-crushingly bleak. Nobody would willingly stay in such a place, and yet 5 people do live in this castle: a king, a prince, a magician, a cook, and a peculiar woman who, until recently, was in fact a unicorn.

The magician who regrettably caused this transformation, Schmendrick, walks towards his chamber. Another day acting a fool for the king. How dreadful. He should leave! Forget this impossible quest, they were never going to find the other unicorns! He should leave with the others and never come back and…

Forever regret it. Schmendrick thought of Amalthea. He thought of the breathtakingly beautiful unicorn, now turned breathtakingly beautiful woman. He thought of how she trusted him with this great task, how determined she was to bring order to the world again. And Schmendrick was once again reminded that it was, in fact, he who turned her into this. He who cursed her with mortality. He who made her forget everything that made her a unicorn, so majestic and responsible.

 _No,_ he shook himself. _I could not turn my back on her. Not now, not in this shape. I would never forgive myself, looking into those dark, innocent eyes and knowing that I failed them. Knowing that she cannot stay like this. This form. With long, angelic hair, the smooth, porcelain skin, the beautiful, delicate figure…soft…silken…beckoning…_

 _Wait, stop! What the Hell are you doing?! It is a crime to think such sinful things of such a fantastic creature. We need to find that Red Bull and get out of here…I think I'm losing it…_

Though it is true. Ever since the unicorn took on this form, Schmendrick's view of her shifted. Admiration turned infatuation, loyalty turned to longing. He harshly berated himself for this conversion, yet he could not change what was in him heart.

As he made his way to his room, Schmendrick caught notice of the very same woman he was thinking about. _Damn, this is not a good time,_ he thought. _I can't avoid her, though. I'd better see what she wants._ He approached her standing next to his room with as much dignity as he could muster. When she saw him approach, she smiled.

"Good evening, Magician."

"Good evening, Lady Amalthea. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I must speak to you in private, Magician."

 _Private?_ He gulped. She went into his room and let him follow.

"I…wish to ask something of you…"

 _Well this is certainly odd_ , Schmendrick thought. _She hardly talks to anyone, let alone ask favors. And why me? Does she require my magic?_

She turned to the side and looked up in thought.

"This form…it is so unfamiliar, so strange. It does not help me remember myself…" She clenched her fists.

"I hate it."

Schmendrick felt a sharp pang of regret and self-deprecation.

"Yes…well…there's nothing I can do now…"

"But there is. You made me this, so you are in my debt. Listen…

Amalthea turned and stepped closer to Schmendrick.

"You must help me understand. You must help me feel comfortable about this cage of flesh by giving me knowledge on human bodies."

She lifted her hand toward the thunder-struck wizard and lightly brushed his cheek.

"teach me how to feel," She pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Schmendrick stared in stunned silence at Lady Amalthea. He felt heated and his heart was beating a mile a minute. His thoughts raced as he tried to string together an adequate response. After about a minute, he cleared his throat.

"W…what is it, exactly, that you wish to know?"

"Well, I find it interesting how certain…intense moods can affect one's body so." Amalthea looked down at her wrist.

"Like, when I am angry or frustrated, I feel tense and heated, or when I am sad and lonely and I feel as if I should curl up in a corner away from the world, or…" she stopped.

"Or…?" Schmendrick prompted.

"Or when I am around…certain people and I…I feel my chest tighten and my stomach turn. But not in a bad way, I…I am just so confused."

Schmendrick took in each word with awe. _She has never expressed herself like this._

"Well…that is what makes human beings different from magical creatures. Our feelings are intense, and they have an effect on our whole being." Schmendrick contemplated.

"At this point…I suppose my advise would be…follow your instincts and do as you feel."

Amalthea seemed calmed by his words.

"Okay…" she closed her eyes to meditate on what he said. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look directly into Schmendrick's.

"Do as I feel…" She gazed at him.

"Feel…"

She hesitantly brought her hand up to the magician's face and he gasped as her hand made contact. She experimentally traced his cheek and jaw, curious of the stubble there. Her touch brought life to his skin and left goosebumps in its wake. He should tell her to stop, but he could only stare transfixed into her violet eyes. Amalthea carded her hand through his messy hair, intrigued by the difference from her own.

As Schmendrick felt delicate fingers against his sensitive ears, he started to feel a powerful feeling surge up through the heat. His vision became clouded with a bluish glow.

 _Magic…?_ He realized. _But it's never felt this way before…_

Amalthea saw the occurrence and slowly pulled back her hand from where it was grazing his neck. She took a step back and watched as the swirling light slowly ebbed.

"How did you…?" the man started.

Amalthea pondered. Now that she wasn't touching him, Schmendrick seized control of himself. He cleared his throat.

"It is getting late, Lady Amalthea. Go back to your chambers."

"Yes…of course."

She brushed past him. As she was leaving, she turned in the door way.

"I will come back tomorrow." Then she was gone.

The magician stood there in contemplative silence.

 _Did any of that really happen? I really am going insane! There's no way Amalthea talked to me…touched me…told me those things…_

"And promised to come back tomorrow." Schmendrick's heart raced. _It couldn't be real, and yet…_

 _This is the realest I've felt in a very long time…God, I need sleep._

These thoughts replayed in his mind even as he laid down to sleep. Yet even though these thoughts kept him up and made him anxious, he thought of Amalthea's face. He thought again of the damage he'd done. After everything that has happened, how could he say no? Something about Amalthea…reassured him. Remembering her face brought much comfort to him. He fell asleep thinking about that serene face and had only one thought:

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
